Disappearance
by Dena1
Summary: Sam and Jack end up stranded on an alien planet with a lot of problems on their hands. Will they be strong enough, emotionally and physically, to be able to finish their journey?
1. Disappearance I

1 Title : Disappearance  
  
Author: Dena  
  
E-mail: natalieverrydt@hotmail.com  
  
Status: Part no 1 (follow-up in progress)  
  
Category: Sam/Jack romance, angst  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Sequel/Season info: no particular season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content warnings: none  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack end up stranded on an alien planet with a lot of problems on their hands. Will they be strongs enough, emotionally and physically, to be able to finish their journey?  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disappearance  
  
"Let's go campers!"  
  
O'Neill and the rest of SG1 headed up the ramp towards the open Gate. Daniel and Major Carter were excited about this trip because the images of the MALP had shown some interesting things. When the Gate on P3X-509 spit them out, they were instantly welcomed by a cosy temperature. Daniel moved towards a little building, with some weird writings that the MALP had discovered, and Carter started to do some readings on the surroundings. O'Neill and Teal'c checked the perimeter. All were busy and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, until a few minutes later.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes Major?" Seeing the strange look on Carter's face, Jack moved to where she was standing. "Major everything OK here?"  
  
"Yeah, I just .... these readings just don't make any sense! According to this machine we are surrounded by an enormous electromagnetic field, but that can't be because if the field were here everything in a radius of a mile would be drown to it! So my guess is that something or someone is messing with my machinery."  
  
"And this electrostuff..."  
  
"Electromagnetic field!"  
  
"Right that, ..., can it be dangerous?"  
  
"I honestly don't know sir, maybe it's just something that develloped here naturally and than I don't see a problem but... ."  
  
"If it's placed by certain inhabitants it 'might' be dangerous. Right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well let's find out then." Looking in the direction of Daniel and Teal'c he motioned them to join them in their little quest.  
  
SG1, with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter ahead of the two others, slowly moved in the direction of the electromagnetic field when suddenly a very bright light surrounded the two military members of SG1.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c, blinded by the bright light, stopped dead in their tracks. As soon as their eyes were adjusted to the light again, Daniel and Teal'c started looking around for the rest of the group.  
  
"What the hell just happened here and where are Jack and Sam?", Daniel exclaimed.  
  
"I have no idea Daniel Jackson."  
  
Looking around for their friends again Daniel and Teal'c started calling out to them. No response, not even on radio.  
  
After an hour of searching Teal'c thought it would be preferable to contact the General.  
  
After a long discussion between Daniel and General Hammond, he ordered them home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Colonel O'Neill*  
  
I could hear a distant voice call out for someone, but when I tried to open my eyes I couldn't. No mather how hard I tried, I couldn't open my eyes. Slowly a throbbing pain that I quickly identified as one killer of a headache, made it's way trough my system.  
  
"Please sir, you have to open your eyes."  
  
"I'm trying you idiot!" Sweet, at least I didn't lose my tongue.  
  
After a few more attempts I actually managed to open them far enough to see where we ended up this time. I slowly moved my head in the direction of the voice and saw a very strange looking person staring at me.  
  
"Whoa, ..., get away from me you ugly ...!"  
  
"Thank god, you are awake!" The ugly creature interrupted me.  
  
"Ya think ? Waking up with an ugly… person drooling all over me, is just making me pass out again."  
  
The alien standing next to my bed ignored my outburst. It looked like a Klingon.  
  
"You have to hurry sir! The others will be back in a few minutes and then they will perform more tests on you, and I don't want them to hurt you any more then they already have."  
  
"Great, why do they always have to do medical tests on 'me' ? And where the hell are Carter, Daniel and Teal'c?"  
  
"Sir please keep your voice low!"  
  
"Who the hell are 'you' to tell 'me' what to do, ..., Klingon."  
  
"Klingon? I am not familiar with that race of people."  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud, would you just stop being such an idiot and tell me where the rest of my people are?"  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"Yeah, a woman and two guys, one with glasses and the other is somewhat strange looking."  
  
"There is only a woman here, there are no men present other than you."  
  
"Sweet, now can you also tell me were Sam is perhaps?"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yes, the 'lady' who was in my company?"  
  
"Oh her, she is right over there." The guy indicated a bed on my other side. I slowly turned my head towards the other side but I couldn't see her. I got out of my own bed and walked over to the other side of the room. As I reached the bed I couldn't help but feel a sharp pain go straight trough my chest. She was lying unconscious on the bed, hooked up to some kind of a monitor checking her heartbeat. Her face looked as white as the walls surrounding her. Angrily I turned towards the man.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"I, ..., I didn't do anything."  
  
"Answer me dammit!"  
  
"Please sir, you have to believe me, I don't want to hurt you. I'm risking my live here to save yours." He walked over to the other side of the bed and unplugged the monitor.  
  
"Now do you wish to escape or not?"  
  
"Of course, but I would ..."  
  
"Patience my friend, I shall explain everything when we are out of here. Now pick her up."  
  
Not wanting to argue with our 'good friend' here, I slid one hand under her waist and one under her legs and slowly lifted her off the bed. While doing so she let out a small murmur and then fell unconscious again.  
  
Our companion pressed some buttons on a console in the wall and then joined us. Before I could say anything the same bright light from before surrounded us again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*SGC*  
  
"Incoming traveler, SG1's code Sir!"  
  
"Open the iris Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
General Hammond took the mic and ordered Daniel and Teal'c directly to the conference room.  
  
A few minutes later the three men were seated and started discussing the disappearence of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter.  
  
"Well can someone tell me what happened out there?"  
  
As usual Daniel did the talking and he explained the Colonel and Majors disappearence very thoroughly, not wanting to leave out any details. When Daniel finished his speech General Hammond first looked at the two men sitting in front of him and then directed his attention solely to Teal'c.  
  
"Do you have anything to add Teal'c? Maybe something Dr. Jackson missed?"  
  
"I believe Dr. Jackson to have been very accurate in his explanation. I have nothing to add to this General Hammond."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Daniel asked. "We are going back out there looking for them I suppose?"  
  
"Of course we are Dr. Jackson, I'm not going to leave 2 of my finest people out there to die. Now SG3 and 7 will be joining you, as soon as they are geared up you have a go. Whatever you do, bring them back. Dismissed."  
  
Oh boy, did he hate the fact that SG1 always ran into trouble. Why couldn't they have just 'one' mission without trouble. Only one, was that so much to ask for?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Colonel O'Neill*  
  
The next thing I knew, we were in some kind of draughty cave outside the building.  
  
I slowly put Sam to the ground and wrapped the blankets closer around her because it was pretty cold in here.  
  
"Care to explain now?"  
  
"Yes my friend I shall explain everything now."  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
"I shall start with the beginning."  
  
"Now there's an idea!"  
  
"Will you just let me finish!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"My name is Incaro and I work at the facility for extraterrestrial life forms. For many generations now we have known that alien races use the Stone Circle as some sort of intergalactic travelling device. My great- great grandfather came up with the idea of studying the men and women who came trough the Stone Circle. At first many of the elder-council were against it, but after many debates my great-great-grandfather managed to show the importance of his study, so they granted the building of the facility. Just when they started with the construction of the building he passed away, but my great grandfather took up the project and proceeded as planned. He ran the facility with great competence and a lot of useful research was conducted. There was, however, one big problem. the Stone Circle was located 6 months travelling distance from our research facility, so many of the aliens were already dead when they arrived. Probably something in our atmosphere they couldn't stand. At that time my grandfather, who was about 20 years old, discovered the electrogenetic field near the Stone Circle and after a lot of research he figured out a way to use the electrogenetic field as a transportation devise. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that it only worked in one direction. He could get the aliens very quickly to his facility, but to get them back to the Stone Circle took months. As soon as Grandfathers transportation device was active, more and more aliens came to our facility alive. Most of the tests were non-violent and were just there to learn more about the cultures. Most of the aliens were released after interogation and they were at all times free to do what they wanted if they weren't considered violent or a treat to our nation. The eldercouncil took more and more interest in the facility and finally took over command from my grandfather, who had inhearited it a few years earlier. From then on the tests became more violent, as in torture for militay information etc ... . Whereas before everybody knew what happened to the aliens the government now kept every piece of information for themselves. The aliens weren't allowed to walk around free anymore, and most of them were put in holding cells for several days without food. Most of them didn't make it out alive. About three years ago I learned a few things about the facility, which should have been mine by now, and I decided to apply for a job in the facility. What I saw there was beyond any comprehension, it was just horrible. Ever since I arrived, I've been trying to save as many lives as possible. When you two arrived they were planning on torturing you but at the final moment they decided to do some medical tests first. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you before they conducted the tests. I have a friend who has a boat. He'll be here in the morning and he'll take you the Stone Circle. The voyage will be long but I have faith that you will make it."  
  
"Long? How long?"  
  
"About 6 months long." My heart sank as I looked at Sam's pale face and limp body.  
  
"What? 6 months? Sam needs medical aide 'right now', 'not' in 6 months."  
  
"She will be alright, they didn't do anything which causes permanent damage to her. She's just drugged, that's all."  
  
"'That's all', that's already a little too much !" I was angry, but secretly releived to hear that.  
  
"Look, don't be angry with me, I'm going to try everything to get you back home safe, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Look we had a lot of equipment with us, you didn't feel a sudden need to bring that did you?"  
  
"I brought with me everything that was taken from you. But you won't be able to take everything with you. That'll be too dangerous."  
  
"I see, well all we need is the watches, the weapons and the medkit, the rest is replacable. So what's the plan my friend ?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning Quentin will come to the cave. He will knock a wooden stick five times against the wall. That will be your signal to go to the mouth of the cave. Whatever you do, make sure that nobody can see you. Stay in the shadows and cover your faces with a blanket. He will lead you to the boat and will accompany you through your voyage. He can be trusted 100%. He did this a few times before, so he knows all the adressess of friends where you will be able to rest a little. First you will follow the river for about 3 weeks, then you will arrive at the sea. There you will change boats. For the next 5 months you will continue your voyage over sea. When you've crossed the sea you will have horses, on which you will make the final stage of your voyage towards the Stone Circle, waiting for you in a stable. Quentin'll take care of all the expenses made on the way. All you have to do is keep a low profile and listen very carefully to Quentin. 'You' espacially have to take care of your new family."  
  
"My new family?"  
  
"Yes, I can't explain it right now, but you'll come to understand within a month or so."  
  
"Great, riddles, I hate riddles!"  
  
"Oh, one more thing before I go." Slowly rising to his feet he moved towards the wall and started tapping some buttons on a hidden console.  
  
"Oh great, here it comes !"  
  
Looking back at me for the last time before tapping the final button he quickly added :"Quentin is deaf."  
  
"What? The guy's deaf, how do you expect us to communicate with this guy then?"  
  
Before I could ask him some more questions the familiar bright light took him back to the facility.  
  
"Great, this is just great, why don't you just leave us here to die ! Idiot, klingon, bloodsucking piece of shit !"  
  
Through all my curses I didn't hear Carter regaining consciousness again. She was just staring at me now.  
  
"Who are you talking to sir?"  
  
"Oaah Carter, don't you ever do that again !"  
  
"Sorry if I startled you."  
  
"It's OK"  
  
Slowly moving over to her I noticed little pearls of sweat on her forehead.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Like a truck hit me !" Her voice was weak and bearely audible.  
  
"Sorry, stupid question."  
  
Taking a first good look at the cave, I noticed a cupboard filled with food and water and some blankets. I moved over to the cupboard, took out a bowl, a cloth and some water and moved back towards Carter. Before pouring the water in the bowl I gave her a few sips, which she eagerly accepted. I dipped the cloth in the cold water and put it on her forehead.  
  
"Thank you" She whispered  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"So are you going to answer my question now?"  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Who you were calling names at?"  
  
"Oh him, well ..., his name was Inca ... something. Anyway he got us out of the facility and then dropped us here. According to him we will meet some deaf guy here tomorrow morning so I guess we will just have to hang out here until the guy decides to show up."  
  
"What deaf guy ? Colonel what are you talking about?" At every word her voice went a tone up. By the time she reached the top of her lungs, she squeezed her eyes closed to make the pain that accompanied her speech go away.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Still here", came the weak reply.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking, you have to save your strength for the next few months."  
  
While taking the cloth from her forehead and dipping it in the bowl of water again, she slowly tried to sit up. I was just in time to catch her falling body.  
  
"Why do you always have to be so stubborn? I told you just a minute ago you were to save your strength!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I thought I was fine."  
  
"Which you are definitely not!"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Shoot!"  
  
"Are you gonna keep me in your arms until I'm strong enough to keep myself upright or are you going to put me down and give me some water?"  
  
I hadn't noticed that I was still holding on to her like dear life itself.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I ..."  
  
"It's OK, thanks for catching me though, another bump on my head isn't exactly on top of my list right now."  
  
I put her down as gently as I could but somewhere in the process my back gave in to her weight, which made me fall right on top of her.  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Still laying half on top of her, our faces just inches appart, I gazed right into those beautiful blue eyes. My mind was just screaming out to kiss her, but my common sense told me not to take advantage of her in her weak state, so I pulled myself upright, excusing myself once more. I continued my previous task and put a fresh cloth on her forehead to cool her fever down.  
  
"Well are you going to explain to me what happened here?"  
  
"Well I'll start from the beginning."  
  
"Well there's an idea !"  
  
"Hu, ..., you know, you spent way too much time with me, now will you let me finish?"  
  
"Yeah sure, go ahead, I'll just keep my mouth shut and save my strength, OK"  
  
I gave her a glare she could easily identify as -good girl-. Not wanting to recieve another comment from her I started my explanation before she could say anything.  
  
"When I woke up in the facility a strange guy was standing beside me and he told me to ... ."  
  
During my explanation her face went from a soft smile to a frightened one.  
  
"God, you're saying you don't know where Daniel and Teal'c are and that we are a total of 6 months away from the Gate?"  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. Look I don't know whether to trust this guy or not but I suggest we take the chance. What do you think?"  
  
"I think we should trust him, I mean he already got us out of the facility so ..."  
  
"Who says that that wasn't part of some sort of vicious plan they have in mind for us?"  
  
"I guess we won't know until we see for ourselves."  
  
"Guess so. The only thing we can do right now, is get some rest and wait until the morning comes."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Before I could say anything further, she was already asleep.  
  
"'night Sam!"  
  
I tucked her in and looking at her still form I couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead. I let out a small sigh and then lay myself next to her to keep her warm enough during the night.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*SGC*  
  
"Chevron 6 ... locked!"  
  
"Chevron 7 ... locked!"  
  
"Wormhole established sir!"  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant." General Hammond grabbed the mic and addressed the people standing in the gateroom anxiously awaiting their departure.  
  
"SG1,3 and 7 you have a go. Bring them back."  
  
The people in the gateroom took this as their cue to leave and disappeared one by one through the event horizon.  
  
-God, I hope that they may return safe, all of them, including Colonel O'Neil and Major Carter. Especially Carter. Because if something has happened to them I'm going to have one very pissed father standing here in front of me before I can even say his name out loud. And when that happens I hope God will be on my side.-  
  
Coming out of his daydream General Hammond looked at the officer in the chair next to him.  
  
"Notify me when there's news Lieutenant. I'll be in my office."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
___________________________________TO BE CONTINUED____________________________________ 


	2. Disappearance II

1 Title: Disappearance II  
  
Author: Dena  
  
E-mail: natalieverrydt@hotmail.com  
  
Status: Part no 2 (follow-up in progress)  
  
Category: Sam/Jack romance, angst  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Sequel/Season info: no particular season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content warnings: none  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack end up stranded on an alien planet with a lot of problems on their hands. Will they be strong enough, emotionally and physically, to be able to finish their journey?  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disappearance II  
  
*Colonel O'Neill*  
  
'I was riding alongside the shore on a big black stallion and spotted a lone figure in the distance walking barefoot through the surf. As I approached the person I found out it was a woman dressed in a white dress that covered her ankles, her blond hair waving along with the wind. Something about her drew me right to her, so I continued riding in her direction. She must have heard the hooves of my horse because all off a sudden she turned around and then a broad smile appeared on her face. She came closer as I got of my horse with a surprising ease, I didn't even feel my weak knees protest against my action. The closer we came the clearer the woman's face became. When we were about 5 feet apart I could finally make out every line of her face. It was ... Carter??? She continued her approach and when she was close enough to touch me she just stood there smiling her beautiful smile at me. I was still a little stunned about the woman's identity, when she started to close the gap between us. I realized she was slowly coming up to capture my lips with hers when I heard an annoying knocking in the background. 'Ok THAT doesn't fit in the picture here.' Oh god not now, I'm just about to kiss her, no I don't want to wake up, I 'want' to kiss her. But unfortunately the knocking continued. Ok, Ok I'll wake up!'  
  
With a small grumble I opened my eyes and the image of my incredibly beautiful 'nightmare' faded away. I tried to sit up but something was keeping me down to the cold stone floor. For a moment I didn't know where I was, so I eased myself back at the floor trying to make me as small as possible, but then I remembered. We were captured, saved and caved in one 'very' dark cave. 'Did I mention I hate dark caves!'  
  
Knock, knock, ..., knock.  
  
Yep, there it was again, 5 soft knocks.  
  
"Oh my god, that's the deaf guy calling out for us, ..., or someone is just playing one hell of a sickening game with us."  
  
Once again I tried to sit up but something heavy was lying on my arm, keeping me from moving an inch. Ok time to check out that thing on my arm. When I looked down into the darkness I could make out a form lying sprawled on top of me.  
  
'Oh god Carter! I was just trying to keep you warm, didn't mean to disrespect you. Shit, ... shit.  
  
Get a grip Jack, she's still asleep, she probably didn't even notice it.'  
  
Slowly I heaved her of my chest and laid her down on the floor, but not before I made sure she was fully covered in blankets. Don't want her to catch a cold now, do we. I raised myself up on my feet and once more checking on Sam, made my way in the darkness towards the edge of the cave, placing in memory every warning of Incaro. When I was almost there I could hear footsteps coming my way. The 'military me' kicked in and I pushed myself against the wall. The footsteps became stronger and stronger every second. When the person was near my position I realized I hadn't taken my weapons so I was pretty much unarmed, except for my bare hands and of course the little knife in my boot, but that's just in case. So that's what it was going to be, a hand to hand fight, ..., I'm just hoping he's as unarmed as I am. I put one foot against the wall for support and when the form came onto sight I threw myself at him. Knocking him over I landed on top of him. 'Here's and advantage!' Then the person made a quick strange move, which made me flying against the cave's wall. I heard a sickening thud, which I knew, was made when my scull and the wall made their acquaintance. "I'm sorry Sam, at least I tried, I'm sorry, ... ." Then everything went black.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*P3X-509*  
  
Daniel, Teal'c, SG teams 3 and 7 emerged from the eventhorizon and made their way down the few stairs, while the wormhole closed behind them. The leader of SG3 was put in charge of the mission and now he was gathering everybody around him to divide the tasks at hand.  
  
"Ok people, we have one clear goal here, get Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter back home. While doing that we also have to grab the opportunity to examine the surroundings and learn everything possible about the electromagnetic field. What ever you do keep a save distance from the field, because we don't want anything to happen OK. Did I make myself clear!"  
  
He was greeted with some 'Yes sirs' and then the group split up and everyone started to do their assigned jobs. Daniel and Teal'c retraced their earlier steps in the company of an airman carrying the same device Sam had been carrying. Suddenly the airman grabbed the sleeve of Daniel and motioned him not to move another inch. Teal'c stopped dead in his tracks and gave the airman a questioning look.  
  
"Explain your actions airman."  
  
"I have reason to believe we are standing right in front of the electromagnetic field. My readings here are going trough the roof."  
  
"Teal'c I think he's right, this is the spot were Sam and Jack disappeared. Airman?"  
  
"Yes Dr. Jackson."  
  
"How far do you think that the field extents itself?"  
  
"I can't say but we can move along the side to find out."  
  
"Ok, lead the way!"  
  
The three men followed the field until they reached the other side of the Gate. The airman stopped walking and motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to come closer.  
  
"It seems that the field ends here."  
  
"What do you mean 'ends'?" Daniel asked curiously.  
  
"Well I'm not picking up any readings anymore."  
  
"Maybe it is still here, but maybe less strong."  
  
"Maybe but then my readings would just fade out and not drop from overdrive to nothing."  
  
"There's a point, what if we throw something trough the field and see what happens?"  
  
"That may give us a clue to the whereabouts of the field. I say we go for it."  
  
Teal'c picked up a big rock and threw it in the direction of the field. The rock landed with a big thud on the other side, ..., unharmed.  
  
"Ok, that went well."  
  
Daniel moved a little forward and then he started running towards the place where the rock had fallen.  
  
"Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c lingered forwards but failed to grab Daniel. Both he and the airman just stared at him, wondering when he would make contact with the field.  
  
But nothing happened. Daniel stopped running and looked back at his friends.  
  
"Ok, ..., so my guess is that the field 'did' stop there."  
  
Still recovering from the shock that he had actually done something so stupid made him just stand there and not move an inch. Suddenly the expression on his face changed from astonishment to disbelieve.  
  
"Wow, that's weird."  
  
Teal'c and the airman were now standing besides Daniel and were desperately trying to find the object that had drown Daniel's attention.  
  
"What is weird Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"The building I was examining before it's in a direct line with the gate and our position."  
  
Looking behind himself he found a big stone sticking out of the ground. When he approached it he found similar writings to the ones on the building on it.  
  
"Waw, this is amazing, whomever lived or lives here 'definitely' knows about the field."  
  
Some airmen had drawn a cordon round the clear path, so now the straight line between the three objects was even more visible.  
  
After explaining the situation to the commanding officer it was decided that SG3, accompanied by Daniel and Teal'c were going to explore the surroundings, looking for signs of the two missing members of SG1, and SG7 would continue their research on the electromagnetic field.  
  
With Daniel and Teal'c taking advance guard they disappeared quickly in the dense forest. After a ten minute walk they noticed the forest becoming less dense and the ground more accessible.  
  
"Look there's a clearing ahead of us, ..., with stone houses on it!" Daniel's voice faded away as well as his will to continue walking. His thoughts were playing a dangerous game with him as he played a dozen scenarios of Sam and Jack being captured and maybe being tortured by these people. No prove was needed to tell that an evolved race could be very dangerous.  
  
"Let's go Daniel Jackson, we have to find out what we can about our two missing members."  
  
Reluctantly Daniel followed the rest of the group into the clearing, hoping that this would be the place where their journey ended.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Colonel O'Neill*  
  
When I slowly came back to my senses, I realized I was no longer lying against the hard wall but on a soft blanket. When I opened my eyes I was, no surprise here, in our dark cave. I tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness almost made me pass out again. My head felt like it had been hit by one hell of a big rock. 'I suppose that 'is' the way I'm supposed to feel, considering the fact I 'was'.' Lifting my hand to my head to check on the damage, I felt a big bump covered in blood. 'OK, that's enough to make me pass out again.' Suddenly an unfamiliar face bent over mine.  
  
"Good you are awake!"  
  
I felt a sudden urge of violence coming up in me that I couldn't control.  
  
"You!" I spat, "You stay the hell away from Sam."  
  
"You mean the lady with the lethal fever that is lying over there?"  
  
Looking in the direction he pointed out, I could just make out her lifeless body being covered with soaked blankets. 'Did he just say 'lethal', he didn't mean lethal as in deadly did he?'  
  
"What the hell did you do to her, you bastard!" I grabbed him with the collar of his vest and knocked him over. Once again I was lying on top, looking right into his eyes.  
  
"Look sir, I do not wish to harm you again, so please remove yourself, so that I can tend to your wound and may actually get you out of here before someone finds us or your wife dies on us!"  
  
"Why should I even believe you? You didn't mind attacking us a few hours ago, now did you?"  
  
"Now I think the blast mixed up your head because I can't really remember attacking you, but I do remember 'being' attacked by someone looking just like you!"  
  
"You, ..., I should, ..."  
  
A soft murmur, followed by a cry of pain, interrupted me in my rage.  
  
I looked back towards the person lying underneath me, seeing that he was oblivious to what was happening around him. This 'was' the guy that was supposed to get us out of here.  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry! You're Quentin right?"  
  
"Yes! Now would you mind, your wife is in pretty bad condition."  
  
I quickly got of him and made my way over to Sam. Lines of pain and pearls of sweat covered her face.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" My voice wasn't a mere whisper. No answer came. I put a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. When he looked at me I repeated my question. This time I did get an answer, but not the one I was hoping for.  
  
"It looks like she has been injected with the Semptek-virus."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Semptek-virus, a virus that triggers a vicious fever and causes the body very much pain. When not tended in time it may lead to death."  
  
"Oh my god! You, ..., Sam is going to be alright is she?"  
  
Looking him directly in the eye, I could see the debate he was having in his mind on what to tell me.  
  
"I don't know, I have been able to give her something but it doesn't seem to work as well as it's supposed to, that's why I want to get her out of here."  
  
"So she's going to be alright, she's going to live right."  
  
"She's not out of the woods yet, so it can still go either way."  
  
With that he started to change the blankets that covered her body that were there to cool down her fever.  
  
I just sat there staring at her, the thought of losing her crowding my every thought.  
  
"Can you walk? ..., sir?"  
  
" ..., uh, what?"  
  
"I asked if you could walk, we need to get her out of here so that I can administer some stronger drugs."  
  
"Yeah, guess so."  
  
"Great, follow me, stay in the shadows and try not to make any sounds. Think you can do that?"  
  
"I didn't do 4 years of Black Ops for nothing, you know!"  
  
"Ok then, let's go!"  
  
He slowly lifted Sam up in his arms, waited until I had steadied myself and then started to make his way out. I quickly grabbed the bag that I had fixed somewhere during the night, containing our most valuable things, like the GDO, the guns and zats and a medcit. Then I followed Quentin out of the cave into the open.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Daniel Jackson*  
  
As soon as I saw the clearing with the houses on it, a dreadful feeling had entered my system, but as every archeologist/anthropologist I was also washed over by feelings of curiosity. By the time we came near the village my professional side had taken over and now I was walking directly at some people standing in the center of the road a few meters ahead.  
  
"Hi!" No response. Ok, maybe they speak another language, have to find out which one. In order to do 'that' I have to get them to talk, ..., what if they don't talk at all, a telepathic race or something like that.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, I belief the tall man wishes to communicate with us."  
  
"Oh, thanks Teal'c." Man was I really that far away that I hadn't noticed the tall guy coming in my direction? Apparently I was, because now I have this really big, strong guy standing in front of me.  
  
"Hi, my name is Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Greetings Daniel, my name is Hanrelk, leader of this village."  
  
"Me and my friends are pleased to meet you, ..."  
  
"But there is something other then pleasantries that is bringing you here, isn't it?"  
  
Whow, this guy's good.  
  
"Well, yes, ..., but how did you know."  
  
"People who come trough the Gate usually don't come here to offer us some help in the harvest, they only come here to retrieve there lost members of their village."  
  
"You're right, but how did you know we came trough the Gate?"  
  
"The road you just descended only leads to the Gate and the deserted pieces of wood behind it."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Daniel Jackson, may I invite you and your friends into my home, where we can talk some more, in a more comfortable way?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
We followed the people, who were studying us in an interested way, to the other end of the village into a large house.  
  
"Welcome, into my home, strangers!" Directing himself towards an older woman he ordered her to get some food and drinks.  
  
"Please follow me, the livingroom is equipped with cushions to sit, drinks and food will follow in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you very much Hanrelk, you are very kind."  
  
I was so wrapped up in checking out the division of the house that I didn't feel the pulling on my jacket.  
  
"Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention, sorry!"  
  
"That's ok, look, me and my team are going back outside making sure that your ass is safe here, also making sure SG7 knows were we are. You and Teal'c stay here with Hanrelk and try to find out as much as you can. You've got 2 hours and then we go back to the Stargate, got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
SG3 turned around and made their way out of the building before splitting up in 2 groups, each taking a different direction.  
  
"Aren't they staying Daniel?"  
  
"No they are going to check out the environment and notify the others who are waiting for us at the Gate. I hope that that doesn't bother you?"  
  
"No of course not." Opening the door to a large room he made room to let us enter.  
  
"Please sit down!"  
  
"Thank you!" Teal'c and me took place before Hanrelk, so that we could face him best.  
  
"Now I presume you have a lot of questions to ask me?"  
  
"Yes Hanrelk, if you don't mind us asking questions?"  
  
"No of course not, please be my guest."  
  
"Well, you know of the existence of the gate right?"  
  
"Yes, Daniel we are aware of its presence, we also know it's used for intergalactic travel."  
  
"Ok, that's good. We are of a planet called Earth, on most planets we are known as the Tau'ri."  
  
"The Tau'ri, you are the beginning race then!"  
  
"The beginning race?"  
  
"Our ancestors, the first people who were scattered trough the galaxy by the Goa'uld."  
  
"Yes, that's right. How do you know all this?"  
  
"We had an facility on this planet that examined other planets cultures. That's how we got all the knowledge we have at this very moment."  
  
"A facility?"  
  
"Yes, at this moment it belongs to the government of the Beloga's, but for many generations it was a public place for all of us."  
  
"Who are the Beloga's?"  
  
"They are the original race that lives on the other end of the planet. The Goa'uld never knew about their presence, they thought the planet was deserted."  
  
"But the Goa'uld have scanning devices, they must have detected something back then?"  
  
"Indeed they have these scanning devices, but the Beloga's were far more advanced then the Goa'uld so they made a shield around their territory. About twenty years ago they took the shield away because the Goa'uld were nolonger a treat. They also wished to enlarge their territory, so they started to develop ships to cross the sea towards our land. We were no match for them so they took much land from us, including the land around the Gate."  
  
"So you are at war with these people then?"  
  
"No not anymore, we signed a treaty about ten years ago. They gave a lot of our land back but kept the land around the Gate, because of the electromagnetic field around it. They use it to transport people from the Gate to the facility for extraterrestrial life."  
  
"Wow, that sounds ..."  
  
"Prestigious?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"It was pretty prestigious in the beginning you know. People from other planets were questioned about their cultures, beliefs, their very way of living, but ..."  
  
"That changed, didn't it?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, it did. The Beloga's government took very much interest in the facility that at the time was still a family business and eventually took a hold over it. Where before all the info optained was spraid among the people, now the government kept all the info for themselves. They no longer wanted to know about the aliens culture, they wanted military info, new technologies. They became more and more violelent in their ways of optaining the information so that many among them died. Seeing they weren't of many use to them that way they started to do test on them. Learn their weaknessess, their strenghts, etc..."  
  
"That doesn't at all sound good!"  
  
"No it doesn't Daniel, but their isn't anything we can do about it."  
  
Teal'c who had been silent all the time during the conversation, decided at this point to actually join in.  
  
"Hanrelk, where is this facility located?"  
  
"It's located at Beloga's land, a long way from here, ...sir."  
  
"Please call me Teal'c."  
  
"All right Teal'c, ..., you are a Jaffa, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm the ex-first prime of Apophis, but I no longer serve him. I now fight him and all the other falls gods."  
  
"I see, well may I offer you something to eat or drink Teal'c, ..., Daniel?"  
  
A small woman had entered the room and put the drinks and food between Hanrelk and us. When she passed Hanrelk she bent down and whispered something in his ear. Immediately his face lit up but when he faced us again all the emotions were wiped of his face.  
  
"This is all very nice of you but I have one more question for you Hanrelk. When we arrived here earlier today two of our team members disappeared trough the electromagnetic field. We were hoping you could tell us where we might be able to find them?"  
  
"Your team members weren't by any accident a middle-aged male and female?"  
  
"Yes, do you know where they are?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"But how do you know that we were talking about a male and a female, did you see them pass by?"  
  
"Daniel, relax, I just got the message that they are rescued from the facility and now waiting for transport back to the Gate."  
  
"Great, that's the best news I had in years, thank you very much. When do you think they are going to be here?"  
  
Seeing the look on Hanrelk face, I realized that I was being a little presumptuous.  
  
"Hanrelk is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well they are out of the facility, but according to the message our ally wasn't able to get to them before the medical tests were performed. The male seemed pretty ok, but the female is in a worse condition. A reliable and trained person shall guide them to the Gate. He will provide any medical aid they will need for the next six months."  
  
"The next six months?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, the facility is located at a distance of five months. Because of the delicacy of the transport it will take them at least six months to reach us."  
  
"But there has to be a faster way to get them back. I'm sure we can work something out."  
  
"How, they have to cross an entire ocean."  
  
"Oh God, ..., what are we going to do?"  
  
"Perhaps the Tok'ra Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"That was a rhetorical question Teal'c, I wasn't really expecting an answer."  
  
"I see."  
  
"But you have a point Teal'c, if we can get to Jacob I'm sure he will help us in retrieving his daughter."  
  
"You have contacts with the Tok'ra?"  
  
"Yes, Sam's dad is among the Tok'ra."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"That's the female we were talking about. Sam is just an abbreviation for Samantha."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
The woman who had earlier on brought the food and drinks now entered the room again.  
  
"The people who are visiting our planet are back sir."  
  
"Then show them in Neally."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
After a few seconds the members of SG3 emerged trough the door and seated themselves next to Teal and me'c.  
  
"So Jackson, found out anything about the Colonel and the Major?"  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
"Ok, that doesn't sound good."  
  
"They won't be here for another six months, apparently the electromagnetic field has taken them to a place some six months travelling from here."  
  
"But that isn't all there is, is there?"  
  
"No, ..., Sam is badly injured and god knows what they did to them when the Beloga's performed those "medical tests'."  
  
"Oh boy, that doesn't sound good. Can't Hanrelk do something to get them here sooner?"  
  
"No, he's afraid he can't do anything until their ally has brought them back here."  
  
"So what do you suggest Jackson?"  
  
"I suggest we go back home and contact anyone we know who possesses spacecraft's."  
  
"Good idea, there isn't anything here that can be of use to us. So home it is."  
  
Slowly rising to our feet we thanked Hanrelk about a million times for the information he had given us.  
  
"No thanks, I hope they will arrive here safely so that you can come for them. You can always come here if you need information about their whereabouts. You're always welcome here!"  
  
"Thanks, maybe we will come back to help you with your harvesting."  
  
With that comment he gave us a small smile and then we left heading back to the Gate and back home.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Disappearance III

1 Title: Disappearance III  
  
Author: Dena  
  
E-mail: natalieverrydt@hotmail.com  
  
Status: Part no 3 (follow-up in progress)  
  
Category: Sam/Jack romance, angst  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Sequel/Season info: no particular season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content warnings: none  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack end up stranded on an alien planet with a lot of problems on their hands. Will they be strong enough, emotionally and physically, to be able to finish their journey?  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disappearance III  
  
*Colonel O'Neill*  
  
When we neared the exit of the cave, Quentin stopped me and showed me a small boat at the end of the path that was leading down the slope.  
  
"That is our destination O'Neill."  
  
"Looks nice ... yours?"  
  
"This is not the time for these kind of questions. Now back to the task at hand, although the road doesn't seem all that far, it is a very dangerous phase in your escape. They are already searching for you in this area, so we must hurry, but at the same time, remain unseen. Stay behind me. If I say run, you run, if I say stop, you stop in an instant, understood?"  
  
"Yes 'sir'!"  
  
"Now that that's clear we can proceed. Follow me"  
  
Slowly we made our way down the path. Both of us were on edge. Every movement, every sound was registered in my brain. Suddenly Quentin stopped dead in his tracks and I nearly bumped into him. He lowered himself on his knees and I, remembering his earlier comment, quickly followed him. I must say I admire him, all this time he had been carrying Sam in his arms and even now he didn't even put her on the ground. With his head he made a motion in the direction of the danger. Looking in that direction I spotted two armed men coming in our direction. 'OK, 'not' good, definitely not good.' I quickly grabbed the two zats in my bag and handed one to Quentin. At first he looked kind of puzzled but then he understood my intentions so we quickly hid at either side of the road. Keeping eye contact we waited tensely until the two men who were obviously looking for us, were in zat range. At my mark both of us fired at the two men and before they could cry for help they were already on the ground. Emerging from the trees, Quentin took a good look at the zatgun.  
  
"A most powerful weapon O'Neill!"  
  
"I know, that's why we carry it, in case we should run in to some nasty Goa'uld."  
  
"It seems to cause the victim great pain?"  
  
"Indeed and belief me I 'know'. Now do you think we can proceed? Because as far as I can see Sam isn't doing too good. Oh, and one other thing, be careful around the boat, if they could find this godforsaken path I'm pretty much sure that they've covered the boat, so check your sides before you make a move."  
  
"I will, ..., and also I believe that 'I' am in charge of this, at least I was last time I checked."  
  
"Sorry, nasty habit of mine. Now can we move Almighty Master?"  
  
"Yes, my humble slave."  
  
'I really am gonna like this guy...he even appreciates my jokes.'  
  
Before we resumed our path I zatted the two men who were lying on the ground twice more. When they vanished into thin air Quentin looked at me like I was a God or something. When he recovered from what he just saw he gave me the face, which meant 'was it real what I just saw happening or was it just my really active imagination?'.  
  
"Just to make sure we don't leave any trails behind. Leaving two dead guys on the path is like hanging out a sign saying 'We're here!!'.  
  
"A powerful and very convenient weapon for our escape. You think I can have one?"  
  
"Like you said Quentin 'not now'. We have more pressing matters."  
  
The rest of the road was quiet, except for Sam's sudden outburst of pain.  
  
"We must hurry O'Neill she keeps getting worse, her body is in terrible pain."  
  
Taking a good look at my 2IC I saw something I had never seen before. The pain that wrecked her body every once in a while left her totally out of it. Traces of pain were visible all over her face. I removed a strand of hair that stuck to her forehead.  
  
"Hold on Sam we're almost there. Just hold on for that old Colonel of yours."  
  
Quentin looked at me with concern written all over his face.  
  
"I need to get to the medical supplies on my ship in the next half-hour or she won't make it."  
  
"How much longer do you think before we are at the ship?"  
  
"Too long."  
  
Seeing the expression on my face he quickly added he was sorry.  
  
"Look here's what we're going to do. I'm going to the boat on my own. Take whatever you need and come back before she gets any worse."  
  
"O'Neill, that is pure suicide. You can't go there alone. They'll catch you and take you back to the facility, that way you won't be any good to Sam."  
  
"I'm military and I know what my odds are, but I can live with that, I just wish you could too. Please...for Sam's sake?"  
  
"Alright, the medicines are in the cabin under the bed. Now go!"  
  
"Here, I heard you always wanted to have one of these."  
  
Handing him the zatgun I ran of towards the boat. After about 500 meters I entered an opening. In order to reach the boat I had to cross the clearing. Trying to go around it would take me at least 15 minutes. 'So across it is!'. Spotting the two men who were walking on the boat I dived back into cover. When the men disappeared behind the cabin I started to run to the boat, weapon at the ready. When I was almost halfway one of the men emerged from behind the cabin and spotted me. He reached for his weapon and I heard him fire at me. Spirals of sand were whirling up around me. 'He really needs some target practice'.  
  
Just then he started firing in the right direction, missing me by just a few inches. 'Ok, he's done practicing.' Grabbing my zat I took a good aim and shot him twice. As I reached the boat the other man came right in my direction. Oblivious to his friend he ran right over him and fell face forward on deck. After shooting him twice I made my way quickly towards the cabin. I didn't see a bed but after a good look I noticed a ladder going below decks. Descending it I entered a large room with a table and some chairs, obviously the diner. Looking around the room I spotted a door leading to another room. Looking trough the door I finally saw the bed, reaching under it I could feel a box under my hand. Sliding it from under the bed I just took it and started to make my way out of the ship and back towards Quentin and Sam. When I reached the main deck of the ship I saw Quentin, with Sam in his hands, run towards the ship. He was still a good jog away but I could already hear him scream for me to untie the ropes that kept the boat from floating away. Putting the box on deck I ran down and started undoing several ropes, after a few curses I finally managed to get them untied and threw them on the boats deck. When I was finished Quentin and Sam had also reached the boat. The three of us got on board and Quentin got Sam immediately into the cabin, quickly followed by me carrying the box. Quentin took the box from me and took out a bottle. He filled a needle with the bottle's liquid and injected Sam with it.  
  
"O'Neill get her below deck right now, we have to get out of here before the back-up arrives."  
  
"Alright, be careful!"  
  
With that Quentin made his way up on deck and after a few minutes I could feel the ship move silently with the motion of the waves. Picking up Sam I took her below decks and put her in the bed. 'King size bed, he doesn't only have a good humor he also has good taste.' I put a blanket over her and made sure she was comfortable when another twist of agony made her jump upright.  
  
"Sam, Sam are you OK?"  
  
"Sir?" Her voice was weak and barely audible. I gently put her back on the bed and placed the covers over her once again.  
  
"I'm right here...how are you doing?"  
  
"Hurts...badly" She replied weakly.  
  
"I know Sam, I know."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*SGC*  
  
"Incoming wormhole!"  
  
"We're receiving SG3's code, General."  
  
"Open the iris!"  
  
As soon as the iris opened, Daniel and Teal'c and the rest of the teams that had joined them stepped trough the event horizon. General Hammond's heart sank when he didn't notice a certain Colonel and Major step trough.  
  
"Welcome back. We debrief in ten."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
All the men, except for Daniel, cleared the room. Standing there all alone he stared at the Stargate silently cursing it for taking away everyone he ever loved.  
  
"My prayers are with you Sam, be alive and well, ..., and with you Jack, take care of her!"  
  
Up in the control room General Hammond heard Daniel's words and his heart sank even lower. 'This is going to be one painful briefing.'  
  
Exactly ten minutes after their arrival SG3 and 7, Daniel and Teal'c entered the briefing room, each taking their favorite seat.  
  
"Well people, what have you got for me?"  
  
Daniel, taking point as usual, started talking about what Hanrelk had told them about the whereabouts of Sam and Jack.  
  
After about two hours Hammond agreed on sending word to all allies with spacecrafts. When everyone started to leave the room Hammond stopped Daniel and lead him into his private office.  
  
"Sit down Dr. Jackson."  
  
"Thank you General."  
  
"Look I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I heard what you said when you were in the Gateroom. Is there something that you're not telling me Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"No, I'm just worried that's all."  
  
"Are you sure because you seemed out of your element in the briefing?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure."  
  
"Ok...look I know this is hard on you, but look at it from my side. Within the next 24 hours I'm going to have one very pissed father in this office beating the shit out of me because I couldn't keep his little girl safe!"  
  
"I know, this is going to be hard on Jacob, just now that he and Sam started to get along again."  
  
"Daniel I'd like you to be here when Jacob gets here, I think it's better that he hears the news from someone who was there when all this mess started."  
  
"Thanks General that's just what I needed, another guy who's gonna use me as punching bag when he hears I couldn't save or find his daughter."  
  
"You know what I mean son...and by all means you shouldn't feel guilty at all because everything that happened was out of your control, I think Jacob will understand that as well."  
  
"I'm gonna miss them!" He blurted it out when the General least expected it.  
  
"Me too, Daniel. Colonel O'Neill may have on occasions been a pain in the ass but he sure is one hell of a good 2IC and the Major...well she's like a daughter to me."  
  
"I know the feeling, Sam was the sister I never had and Jack...Jack is the best friend I have ever had. I couldn't even in a million years ask for a better one."  
  
"Well I think it's a good thing they won't be gone for more then six months or shorter when we can get to them sooner, which we will. I promise!"  
  
"Well I haven't seen Janet yet, so do you mind if I go have my physical and clean up a little before we face the devil?"  
  
"Of course, I'll send someone when Jacob arrives."  
  
Standing up from his chair he gave the General a slight nod and strode towards the door. Coming to the door he turned around and made sure the General was still watching him.  
  
"Thank you Sir, I think I needed this conversation."  
  
"You're welcome son, you're welcome, but ..., you're not out of the woods yet. Now go and have Dr. Frasier check you over so that I at least have a fit punching ball to offer to Jacob."  
  
"Yes Sir." He left the office with a smirk and headed of towards the infirmary where another person was anxiously waiting for his arrival for all the details on her closest friends.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Samantha Carter*  
  
'The pain was the worst part, every inch of my body ached and I didn't even have to do anything for them to hurt like that. Slipping into unconsciouseness was the best part because then I didn't feel the pain anymore and I could face the world again. Every time I woke up Jack would be near me, ready to get me trough another round of pain with his soothing words. He really got me trough it every time. He was the one reason I kept fighting all of this.' Once more I felt myself being lifted to consciousness. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was of course Jack. His head lay on the bed and his arms were sprawled over me. I remained in the same position so not to wake him but my efforts were in vain as he was already awake.  
  
"Sam, you're awake!"  
  
"Hmmm, ..." Speaking was very painful so I kept it to a minimum.  
  
He grabbed some pills and a glass of water from the bedside-table and made me swallow the pills. Whatever they were, I don't know, but they worked and that was the only thing that mattered to me at the moment. When I was finished he placed the glass back on the table and took a damp cloth from it, placing it on my forehead.  
  
"Feels good?" He asked me.  
  
"Yeah." I couldn't believe that the croaky voice was actually mine.  
  
"Feel any pain?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
He looked at me with disbelief in his eyes so I gave him a little smile to let know I was okay.  
  
"Why is the room moving?"  
  
"We're on a boat, have been for about a week now. Quentin is taking really good care of you, he's the one who actually invented the medication against the Semptek-virus.  
  
"Is that what I have?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
After a moment of silence he silently nodded his head. His whole body radiated a sudden sadness that nobody would be able to miss and neither did I.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"It's deadly Sam...I nearly lost you. If it hadn't been for Quentin you would be dead by now." It was merely a whisper, but somehow I managed to understand every word he spoke. Jack lowered his head and clasped his hands together and proceeded in putting them in his lap. Taking my own hand I put it on his and squeezed them a little, to let him know that I was still there.  
  
"But you didn't Sir, you didn't lose me...I'm still here."  
  
Looking up into my face I could see the lines of grief carving his face.  
  
"I'm a fighter...at least that's what Janet tells me!"  
  
My attempt at humor failed miserably, but it still provoked a small smile on his face.  
  
Every time I used my voice, my throat would protest and this was no different. My speech ended in a round of violent coughing. Jack slowly moved me onto my side and rubbed my back as he had done so many times before. When I was finally done coughing he put me upright and handed me the glass of water, which I gladly emptied. Putting it back on the table, I closed my eyes and let my muscles relax for a minute. When I opened my eyes again I saw Jack staring at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I almost lost you!"  
  
"I know...you mentioned it before and it's like I said, you didn't!"  
  
"Thank God I didn't, I don't know what I would do without you." He looked so sincere that my arms almost automatically went up to pull him into a long and warming hug.  
  
"Thank you for not giving up on me." He whispered in my ear.  
  
" Your welcome." I answered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Janet Frasier*  
  
'From the first moment Sam mentioned the mission to P3X-509 I started to have this strange feeling. When only Daniel and Teal'c came back trough the Gate I knew that something was wrong. My instincts had been correct. The first thing that popped up in my mind was a messy encounter with the Goa'uld which resulted in Sam and Jack being captured, or even worse killed. But neither Daniel nor Teal'c bore any signs that they had been engaged in a fight of some sort. When I heard from a member of SG3 what had happened it came as some sort of a shock to me. My best friend was missing. At first I couldn't even believe it, it was as if I was having a bad dream and would wake up in the end. But I never woke up, because it wasn't a dream, it was harsh reality. I still cherished hope that somehow Sam would find a way back. Hell, she 'always' found a way back. The permission from General Hammond to let them return and even send SG teams 3 and 7 with them, showed that he too hadn't lost hope yet.  
  
After a few hours of constant worry, they returned without Sam and Jack and with some very disturbing news. I cursed a few times and then gladly checked out SG3 and 7, that way I could at least for a while take my mind off of my friends. I heard from some airman that Daniel was in a private meeting with the General. Knowing that I couldn't close my infirmary before he was checked out I sat back in my comfy chair and let my thoughts wonder back to when I first met Jack and Sam. Just then Daniel strode into my office.  
  
"Hey Doc."  
  
"Hey Daniel." My voice didn't reach its usual tone of happiness and neither did his.  
  
"I suppose the guys already told you what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, short version though. Care to tell me the whole story?"  
  
"Sure, talking to someone other than Jacob might even prove to be good for my health."  
  
"Jacob's coming?"  
  
"Yeah. Guess who got the honors to tell him what has happened to his daughter?"  
  
"Poor you!"  
  
"Yep, I suggest you keep the OR open for me in case he goes for the violent approach."  
  
"Will do...but I don't think he's gonna use violence on you. I think he'll want to preserve his strength for the Tok'ra High Council."  
  
"I certainly hope so Janet or else you'll have to be able to puzzle me back into one piece."  
  
"Now 'that's' what I call a challenge!"  
  
"Oh, you wish!"  
  
"It was your idea!"  
  
"It was a figure of speech Janet!"  
  
A small smile appeared on my face, but that actually happened a lot when Daniel was around. That's why I love talking to him, he makes me smile. And for a split second he could also make me forget my worries. He's the 'only' person who has ever been able to do just that.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Colonel O'Neill*  
  
The first week has been a hell. Sam didn't even wake up once, only when the pain was too severe but then she would lapse back into her unconscious state because of it being too severe. All I could do was wait and comfort her when she needed it, although I doubt the fact that she ever heard a word of what I said. When she finally woke up last week I totally lost it. I couldn't stop staring at her like she was some kind of a ghost. She was only awake for a few hours and in those few hours I learned that she 'had' heard my soothing words and that she actually appreciated them. This last week she has been in an out of consciousness. By even though she could stay with me for more than 4 hours at the time, but she was still in a lot of pain and that was one of the things that worried me. Just a minute ago she had an attack. It subsided after a few seconds but she had lost consciousness again. So now I'm sitting here again in my usual chair next to her bed, waiting for her to wake up again. The long hours near her bed had also taken its toll on me so I felt myself dose of in, once again, an uncomfortable position. Just then Quentin decided to enter the room for Sam's daily check-up.  
  
"Jack? Jack are you awake?"  
  
Opening my eyes again and pushing the fatigue away I faced him.  
  
"Quentin! Yeah I'm awake."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's been awake for 4 hours but she still is in a lot of pain. Your drugs don't seem to do the trick anymore."  
  
"I was afraid that that would happen, but I don't know what to do about it. Normally she should be fighting this thing on her own, but something in her system seems to be delaying the healing process."  
  
"Can't you increase the dose or something?"  
  
"No, not without harming the baby."  
  
"...Excuse me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you please repeat that last word?"  
  
"What."  
  
"Nooo, you idiot, that other last word!"  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Yes, that one!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Why did you say 'that' word?"  
  
"Baby?"  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud yeeeesss!"  
  
"Because she carries an unborn child."  
  
"No she doesn't!"  
  
"Yes she does!"  
  
"No she doesn't!"  
  
"Yes she does!"  
  
"Ok fine, but I have known Sam a 'whole lot' longer then 'you' have and 'if', and I do say 'if', she were pregnant she would tell 'me' and definitely 'not' you!"  
  
"What if she doesn't know it herself then she wouldn't be able to tell anyone, now would she?"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
"Aha!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you got a point there, 'but'..."  
  
"I knew there was a but coming!"  
  
"Will you just shut up!"  
  
"Okay, Okay!"  
  
"Shit were was I...oh yeah, 'but' how come you know, if she doesn't know herself?"  
  
"Because I'm a physician...and because Incaro told me."  
  
"Incaro told you, that clears up a lot, now doesn't it."  
  
"Does it?"  
  
"No, it doesn't. Ok now just wait a minute! How does he know? If you're such a know-it-all then why don't you tell me that!"  
  
"Because he performed the operation."  
  
"Operation? As in cut someone open and do stuff to their intestines?"  
  
"Not quite correct but at lack for a better explanation, yes."  
  
"Okay, are you just saying that to get of the hook here and blame Incaro, or are you telling me the truth? Oh and one more thing, I 'hate' surprises so you better tell me 'everything'!"  
  
"I 'am' telling you the truth Jack, I swear, and please don't blame Incaro for this. He was forced to do the tests."  
  
"Fine, I'm not blaming him, but I 'am' blaming you for not telling me this sooner."  
  
"Take it easy Jack, I was under the impression Incaro told you."  
  
"Well, guess what, he didn't!"  
  
"I can see that now."  
  
"So how did this happen? And no more holding back Quentin or I will be forced to hurt you!"  
  
"Well...they're working on an experiment ..."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"Incaro and his team of scientists. Now let me finish will you!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"So, the experiment. It's about genetic enhancement. They were working on a gene that causes premature birth with a whole lot of Beloga women. They've been able to enhance it somehow and now they needed to test it on someone, someone other than an animal. So then you two came along trough the Stone Ring and 'some' thought that you two would be perfect guinea pigs. They took a sample of your DNA and some of Sam's. They applied their technique on the gene in question and then implanted the embryo with Sam. That is how she got pregnant with your child, ..., honest."  
  
"My child?"  
  
"Yes your child Jack."  
  
Talk about a shock. I stumbled back to my chair next to Sam's bed. Looking in the direction of Sam I normally would have been confronted with the image of an unconscious woman, but this time I looked directly into two baby-blue eyes, filled with shock, disbelief and most of all tears.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She was just staring at Quentin and I, when finally the tears started to fall.  
  
"Oh God! Jack?"  
  
She was totally lost. I knew that the one thing she wanted to do right now, was duck under the bed or run away. Because neither was an option, I just held her end let her cry. I comforted her and she comforted me.  
  
______________________TO BE CONTINUED__________________________________ 


	4. Disappearance IV

1 Title: Disappearance IV  
  
Author: Dena  
  
E-mail: natalieverrydt@hotmail.com  
  
Status: Part no 4 (follow-up in progress)  
  
Category: Sam/Jack, Janet/Daniel romance, angst  
  
Spoilers: In the line of duty  
  
Sequel/Season info: no particular season  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Content warnings: none  
  
Summary: Sam and Jack end up stranded on an alien planet with a lot of problems on their hands. Will they be strong enough, emotionally and physically, to be able to finish their journey?  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
Author's notes: This one's for you Sarah!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disappearance IV  
  
*Daniel Jackson*  
  
"OK I can do this! I'm just going to tell him what happened and when he kicks my ass I 'will' kick back! Yeah!" 'Am I giving myself a pep talk here? In front of a mirror non-the-less! To hell with it I 'need' a pep talk big time! Considering the fact Jack would normally be the one to give those, I'm going to have to do this myself.'  
  
A siren went off and soon after that the familiar sounding voice of Lieutenant Simmons announced an incoming wormhole followed by a call for me with the message that I was expected in the briefing room.  
  
"Oh God I can't, I can't do this, what on earth am I going to tell him?"  
  
"Just tell him the truth Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Whoa! Teal'c, what are you doing here?" 'Great like my heart wasn't pounding enough already!'  
  
"I was intrigued by the way you talk to yourself before you go in the briefing room. O'Neill does that too when he has an important meeting."  
  
"He does, he gives himself pep talks?"  
  
"Yes he does." 'Odd, he's mister cool himself!'  
  
"I always thought he was the one 'giving' the pep-talk?"  
  
"He is indeed good at those talks but I belief he had enough exercise over the years."  
  
"There you have a point, ..., well I really have to go now because I don't want to let Jacob wait."  
  
"I shall accompany you Daniel."  
  
"Thanks Teal'c."  
  
On the way over to the briefing room both of us remained silent. It was a comfortable silence that neither one of us wanted to break. When we arrived at the briefing room I took one last deep breath to calm my nerves and then stepped trough the door. Teal'c closed it softly behind me and took guard near the door. I took a seat across from Jacob and looked at the General for the sign that said I was able to begin my speech. At times like this I really, really hated being the linguist. 'I wish Janet were here!' 'Whoa, I wish what?' shaking my head a little to clear it I finally looked up to Jacob.  
  
"Hey Jacob."  
  
"Daniel? What's going on here, where are Sammie and Colonel O'Neill and first of all why was I called here?"  
  
'Boy can he cut to the chase!' Not immediately knowing what to say I looked at the General for some help. He gave me a slight nod, indicating he would get this meeting started.  
  
"Jacob we have called you here because we have something to tell you."  
  
"George don't tell me that something happened to my little girl, ..., please tell me she's ok."  
  
"I'm sorry Jacob I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
The expression on Jacobs's face changed and I could immediately tell that Selmac was taking over.  
  
"I am pleased to see you all again and I also apologize for barging in like that but Jacob was loosing control for a moment and I can not allow that. So you claim that his daughter Samantha has been killed?"  
  
'Killed, no. Oh man he's completely taking this the wrong way. Go Daniel, go save the day!"  
  
"No Selmac that's not what we are saying. Yes something happened to Sam and Jack but it's not like you think."  
  
The expression on Jacob's face changed from serene to distress, indicating Jacob was back in charge.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so preliminary but when you said that she wasn't ok I already thought of the worst."  
  
"I know, but I would like to tell you what happened."  
  
"And I would like to know."  
  
"Ok, here we go! We went to this planet and when we arrived there Sam picked up a signal of an electromagnetic field in the neighborhood. She and Jack went to investigate and suddenly they disappeared into thin air. We couldn't find them anymore so we came back to the SGC for help. Upon our return we found a hole in the field and went trough it. After a ten-minute walk we found a little village. We all thought we would be able to find Sam and Jack there but the people of the village hadn't seen them. Hanrelk, the leader of the village invited us over saying he had important information. It seemed that the field was a transportation device placed there by the Beloga's, the planet's original inhabitants, who are by the way very advanced in their technologies. Sam and Jack were transported to a medical facility were they were tested upon. An infiltrant was able to get them out but not after they gave Sam something she didn't respond to very well. According to Hanrelk she was in pretty bad shape when they got her out."  
  
"Then were is my little girl now?"  
  
"Still on the planet, we don't know where exactly, ..."  
  
The words were floating trough the room and it was like they hit a wall when they reached Jacob. He didn't want to hear this, he didn't need to hear what had happened to her, he wanted to know how she was doing and tell her in person how wonderful she is.  
  
"The infiltrant will bring them back safe to the gate, under the condition that they survive ..."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"..." Looking at him I knew he was running out of patience and I was running out of excuses.  
  
"God damn it Daniel, 'how long'?" Jacob stood up and hit his fists on the table.  
  
"..., 6 months." I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the hurt look on the other man's face. I had enough feeling of guilt already, I definitely didn't need this too.  
  
"6 months of not knowing wetter she's alive or not? That's what you wanted to tell that my Sam is on some godforsaken planet dying ... alone ..." Slowly he lowered himself back in his chair, disbelief written al over her face.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill is with her and I'm sure he'll do anything to get her home safe."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will, but with that my little girl will still be gone for six months? How could you let this happen George, you promised that you would take care of her!" Lifting himself from the chair he went over to the table with drinks and slowly picked up a glass. He turned the glass a few times in his hand and then suddenly threw it against the wall. General Hammond slowly stood up and walked over to Jacob, who at the same time turned around.  
  
"I am very sorry for Jacob's behavior but he is most distressed."  
  
"That's ok Selmac, he just had a lot of information to take in, maybe it is best that you go to some quarters and take some time for yourself."  
  
"That would be most pleasurable, thank you."  
  
"Teal'c, if you would accompany them?"  
  
"I will, General Hammond."  
  
With that he stood up and left with Jacob in his wake. I on the other hand let my head fall on the table as soon as they were out of hearing-range. 'Damn that actually hurts, but it would make one hell of an excuse to go see Janet. No, no, don't you dare going there Daniel Jackson, she's your physician for gods sake!' Suddenly I felt a strong hand on top of my shoulder, which definitely belonged to the General.  
  
"How are you doing Son?"  
  
"All considering, pretty well I guess! I don't think I can say the same for Jacob, though."  
  
"No certainly not, he's taking this a lot harder then I had expected. He of all people should know what the risks are when you're in this branch of the business. I've noticed that ever since he blended with Selmac that he has become a lot more intent on building up a strong relationship with his daughter. Maybe that's the reason that he's taking this so hard."  
  
"Yeah maybe. The other day I talked to Sam about having family and she told me the same thing. Ever since he's blended he's a different person who's trying to make up for all the lost time. And now that chance may have been taken away from him. God I feel so bad for him!"  
  
"Well I'm sure this isn't easy on you either, because it ain't even easy on me. And I'm just their Commanding Officer, you're their friend."  
  
"Well I'm holding on to the thought that maybe we can get them back soon with the help of our allies. Besides Sam is fighter, she'll survive, hell, she even survived being blended with Jolinar."  
  
"I know Dr. Jackson, I've known her ever since she was a little girl and she sure is a tough woman, I'm sure they'll both make it of that planet alive."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well then now that that is settled, I want you, Teal'c and Janet to take some time off because I believe it would be wise that the three of you get your heads clear on this matter."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts Dr. Jackson, your desk and papers will still be here when you get back. That translation of P4X-875 won't go anywhere, believe me!"  
  
"Okay, three days, no more!"  
  
"Five!"  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Okay, you've got yourself a deal Dr. Jackson, will you inform Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser of our decision?" 'Cool I get to go to Janet, oh shit he wants me to go to Janet, say no, come on say no!"  
  
"Yes I'll do just that General, I'm already on the way over there!" 'Oh damn, why will my heart never listen to my brains? Now I actually have to go over there and say something that won't sound ridiculous, I'm never going to succeed in doing that!' I got up and slowly walked up to the door. When I nearly reached it I realized that we still needed to make contact with our allies and that Hanrelk had absolutely no means to contact us, if he had important information.  
  
"Uh, General, who's gonna contact our allies now that we are on leave?"  
  
"That's already been taken care of Daniel, SG3 are already on the case, now go before I have to make it an order!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" I gave him a small nod and then disappeared through the door of his office. All the way to Janet's office I rehearsed what I was gonna say. 'Ok, how about this one: Hi Janet, we're on leave for 4 days, see you, bye. Too single-minded? I know! Hi, I just wanted to stop by and say that we're on leave by General's orders. See you in 4 days, bye! Now that sounded more like it.' I didn't notice that she had been staring at me with a concern written all over her face.  
  
"Daniel are you okay?"  
  
"Whoa, Janet, I … I didn't see you!"  
  
"I noticed that you've been pacing in the hallway for some time now, is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Uh, yeah actually I need to talk to you."  
  
"Is it about Sam and the Colonel?"  
  
"No, the General has ordered us to get some leave."  
  
"Who's us?"  
  
"Well that would be you, me and Teal'c."  
  
"I'm on leave? Why?" I knew that that question was going to come but I didn't really wanted to answer that. I shoved my hands in my pockets and stood there for a second, reminiscing whether I was gonna tell her the real reason. 'Oh what the hell she has a right to know why she has to leave the base for 4 days.'  
  
"Because the General believes that we might be emotionally unstable." I gave her a look that she knew as, 'I'm telling you the truth but I don't really want you to know the truth'.  
  
"Emotionally unstable, why would I be unstable?"  
  
"Well the General believes that we should have some time to ourselves so that we can sort out our feelings about this whole ordeal. Because he wants us to be completely over it when we get back so that we can perform our duties perfectly, which means in my case, don't get hurt."  
  
"But if we're on leave then who's gonna coordinate the rescue-ops?" Her face showed some concern when she mentioned the rescue-operation.  
  
"SG-3 is on the case, they'll be contacting our allies."  
  
"I see! So basically we're being shoved aside."  
  
"Basically, yeah we're being held of the case." I walk over to a bed and let myself fall on it. Lying there on my back staring towards the ceiling I suddenly felt someone sitting next to me. When I checked it out I saw Janet lying next to me, equally staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful slim form. Suddenly she looked me square in the eye and gave me a small smile when she noticed that I was staring at her. I quickly looked back at the ceiling and pretended that I hadn't noticed her catching me.  
  
"It bothers you, doesn't it?"  
  
"That I can't go looking for them, that I'm not there with them on that godforsaken planet. Yeah that bothers me! Doesn't it ever bother you, not being able to go out there?"  
  
"A little bit. I guess I've learned to live with it that I don't get to go through that Stargate and visit other planets and learn about other cultures the way you guys do."  
  
"You would like to go through the Stargate?"  
  
"Yeah, just to see what it's like out there!"  
  
"Well let me just tell you that it ain't that pretty. In fact it's downright dangerous at times."  
  
"So I've been told!" Suddenly a brilliant idea popped up in that wonderful brain of mine. I sat up straight and leaned a little over Janet so that I could see her face. She gave me a funny look that instantly made me laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, you just gave me weird look that's all!"  
  
"You sure?" I could feel a slight blush come over my cheeks as she spoke those words. 'Was she implying anything? Like my staring from before!'  
  
"Janet, you want to go trough the Stargate right?"  
  
"Right! You getting somewhere with this?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about asking the General about some off-world leave."  
  
"And you want me to go with you."  
  
"Well nobody is aloud to go through that Gate by themselves unless I go to Abydos, but that's not the planet I had in mind for a visit." I gave her a conspiritual glance, which immediately lit up her face?  
  
"You're not suggesting that we go to the planet where Sam and the Colonel are, are you?" 'God, I love that brain of hers, no woman has ever been able to understand me the way she does.'  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying!"  
  
"I'd love to, but what about Cassie, I just can't leave her behind for four days?"  
  
"Who said anything about leaving Cas behind, she's welcome to join us."  
  
"Yeah but you just told me that practically every planet is dangerous and I ain't gonna put my daughter in unnecessary danger!"  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, you're cute when you're concerned?" A flash of shock went over Janet's face before she started to blush very hard. 'Oh shit what the hell was I thinking, now she's not gonna come with me. She'll probable never want to see me again. Way to go Daniel, you just managed to screw things up once again.'  
  
"Um, guess not, thanks I guess." 'Okay, she's taking this rather well. At least she isn't running away like a mad woman and that's a good sign if you ask me.'  
  
"You're welcome! Now about Cassie, I think this is an opportunity to show her that she isn't left out on everything. She loves Sam and Jack very much you know and I think she too could use a few days off from school to cope with this whole situation."  
  
"You're probably right, but missing four days of school, I don't think so. She's gonna miss out on a lot and then she'll have to catch up on everything."  
  
"But she'll get to learn the customs of a whole new culture. Let's see! In one hand I have four days of school…" I lifted up a hand and held it steady at shoulderlength, "in the other hand I have the customs of an entire culture…" I lifted up my other hand and held it steady at eye-level, "the choice is up to you!" I could tell she was annoyed with me but she did seem to consider both options in her head.  
  
"Arch, you're such a bad influence on that girl and me!" I jumped of the bed with a fluent movement and placed my hand on either side of her legs that were tangling over the bedside.  
  
"So you're gonna come?" 'I looked at her with my best puppy-dog eyes and gave her my goofiest smile.  
  
"I guess, but 'you're' asking the General!" 'Yes!'  
  
"Already on the way!" I ran out of the infirmary like a little kid that was just promised an ice cream, leaving a smiling Janet behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
*Colonel Jack O'Neill*  
  
She was lying with her back turned towards me, I knew she'd been crying again. The thing was that I couldn't comfort her and that was what got the better of me. Before when she had an attack I would hold her hand and say meaningless stuff to her until the pain went away, but now she wouldn't let anyone near her anymore. She wouldn't even let Quentin near her when she needed her medical treatment. It was Jolinar all over again, only this time Cassie wasn't here to help her snap out of it.  
  
'God I miss that kid!'  
  
At least the virus was starting to wear of which is a good thing I guess considering her condition. 'Her condition, really have to stop thinking like that, this is as much my condition as it is hers.' In the past three days I have had a lot of time to think things over. At first I was in some sort of shock, maybe even denial and then I just became very angry with the guys who did this to us. But no matter how hard I tried I always came to the same conclusion, I was going to have a baby with the woman that I've been in love with from the moment I met her. Deep down I knew that this could never happen because of the regs and all, but my heart kept telling me that this mess was 'right'.  
  
'If only she could look at it that way! Oh, I've tried to talk to her but she will just turn her back at me or throw something in my direction. I know for a fact that she blames me for this whole mess and I think she has every right to. But I think she's forgetting the fact that she's not alone in this. My feelings are exposed here too.'  
  
I knew that today's efforts have been in vein again so I silently made my departure. When I came to the door I turned around to look at her one more time.  
  
"I love you both!" It was barely a whisper, but I meant every damn word of it. I closed the door silently and made my way up to the deck. I sat myself on a bench that stood under a sunscreen and started staring at the scene that glided past the boat. It was a beautiful evening with pink clouds and a soft breeze, just strong enough to make you realize that winter was on its way. A few weeping-willows were standing along the shore waving their branches and leaves at me like I was some kind of an old acquaintance. But my brains wouldn't register all the beauty before me, all I could think about was my earlier statement and what that statement might lead too. I think I was sitting there for more then an hour when I heard the faint sounds of someone making its way over to my position. When I looked up at the person approaching me I was shocked to say the least. There she was, barely dressed for an evening like this, standing near the railing so that she had something to keep her from falling over. She was trembling all over her body, whether it was from the cold or the effort she had to make to get here, I don't know. I slowly stood up and made my way over to her. I could see the tears shimmering in the last rays of the sun and I immediately felt bad in her place.  
  
"Sam?" I was standing in front of her and it was like she didn't register my presence. Suddenly she looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack!" That was all I needed, to know that she was with us again, she had made her decision about this matter and she was taking control again. The tears that had threatened to fall before were now making its way down her face. I hugged her tightly and felt a whole lot of stress fall of my back.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She whispered in my ear. I pulled back a little so that I could see her face.  
  
"Don't be sorry Samantha, please don't be!" With my thumbs I wiped away the tears on her face and then gave her tight hug again. When we parted we were both smiling, the first true smile I had seen on her face since this whole thing started.  
  
"That's a little more like my girl!" Her smile grew at my statement but suddenly changed in shear pain.  
  
"Sam?" She lost her grip on the railing and fell right into my arms. I slowly put her on the bench, I had been sitting on before and placed my jacket under her head, while I checked for her pulse, which seemed to be trough the roof.  
  
"Sam?" Her eyes were screwed shut and she wasn't responding to my voice or touch. But then I felt a faint pressure on my hand that told me she was coming round once more.  
  
"Make it stop!" It wasn't a mere whisper, but the message came trough loud and clear.  
  
"Slow breaths, focus on the breathing like we talked about and everything will be just fine sweetie, don't you worry, everything is going to be just fine. Shhhht!"  
  
I slowly stroked her hair as she lost consciousness again. I ran inside to find the medicines that were on her bedside table and gave them to her the first time she regained consciousness. After she got her pill she fell into a restless sleep, she would wake up from now and again. I placed myself in front of the bench but not before I had placed a blanket over her so that she wouldn't catch a cold. I was staring at her with growing amazement. She was so young and yet she had something over her that made her look beyond her actual age and look experienced. That was probably because she had been through a lot these past few years, while working on the Stargate-program. Yet I decided that it was just that little part of her that I loved the most and that made her even more beautiful. She had been with me from the beginning and never ever did I wish that she were a man because no man would have been able to do whatever she has done for me and SG-1. She gave me back my reason to life, she gave me love again, a feeling that I thought lost to me forever. I realized that there would probable be no other woman that I would have wanted children with. I slowly stroked her hair and kissed her cheek before I picked her up so that I could carry her back inside the boat where it was warm and cozy. When I came to the cabin-door I thought I heard a sound and started to look around, but I couldn't spot anything. Just as I was about to enter the cabin I heard it again, this time much closer. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it to be an airplane, but the Beloga's didn't have plains, did they? Stepping away from the cabin I had a clear view on the sky. That's when I spotted the small airplane coming towards us in a very strange way. I looked at the cabin and saw Quentin standing there, unaware of the plane that was coming right at them. I yelled at him to come out on the deck but he didn't understand me. I was probably talking to fast so that he couldn't read my lips.  
  
"Quentin! Get the hell out of there!" But still he didn't hear me and because I was carrying Sam I didn't have any free hands to signal him the danger. I could feel Sam waking up, but she wasn't steady enough to walk on her own. The pilot of the plane started firing at us and soon the boat's engine was on fire. The only way that we were gonna survive, was if we would jump into the river and hope that we would make it to the shore. When I saw the plane coming back for a second round I knew that it was now or never.  
  
"Oh crap! Sam listen to me!"  
  
"I'm listening!"  
  
"Look I know that it's gonna be hard but you're gonna have to take a deep breath when I say so. We'll probably gonna have to stay under water for a while. You're gonna have to hold on very tight, okay and I'll probably gonna need you to swim for me, because I can't support you all the way to the shore. Okay, you with me!"  
  
"I'm with you!" I could tell that she was scared about what was gonna happen because she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it all the way to the shore on her own. I held on to her tightly as I started to run towards the railing. Just as I made my leap in the dark, the whole ordeal blew up, sending us flying into to air. Suddenly I felt a sharp object hit me in the back and I lost my grip on Sam. 'Ah crap! Shit this hurts!' My whole back was burning and I when I made contact with the water I could tell that it would take a miracle to get us out of this mess alive. The water surrounded me with a violent force, stabbing me with its cold knifes. I tried to fight my way up to the surface but I couldn't. I felt Sam gripping my shirt and that was the last thing I felt before I lost consciousness. 'Please let her and the baby survive!' was the one sentence that kept crossing my mind. And then it went black and dark, my body finally giving in to the tremendous pain it had been suffering for the last minute.  
  
--------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------- ------------------------  
  
Feedback, yes please. Please let me know if this is getting really boring or if it's good. Good and bad comment is accepted. 


	5. Disappearance V

Title: Disappearance V  
  
Author: Dena E-mail: natalieverrydt@hotmail.com Status: Part no 5 (follow-up in progress) Category: Sam/Jack, Janet/Daniel romance, angst Spoilers: In the line of duty Sequel/Season info: no particular season Rating: PG Content warnings: none Summary: Sam and Jack end up stranded on an alien planet with a lot of problems on their hands. Will they be strong enough, emotionally and physically, to be able to finish their journey? Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. ________________________________________________________________________ Disappearance V  
  
*General Hammond*  
  
I just got a report on my desk from SG-3 and at first sight, and it's not looking promising.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh for Gods sake, when are these people going to wake up and smell the smoke! Suddenly a rather urgent knock sounded through my office. Who the hell can that be? "Come!" I closed the folder in front of me and put it to the side of my desk. Dr. Jackson appeared through the doorway and casually walked over to stand in front of my desk. "General, sorry to disturb you, but I have a favor to ask." He looked rather excited. And was that a blush on his cheeks? Has he been hanging around a certain doctor again? "Doctor Jackson, what are you still doing here? I thought I put you on stand-down for 4 days?" "You did, but this is where the favor comes in." I wonder to which planet he wants to go and play in the dirt of this time? "Which planet?" He stared at me with disbelief in his eyes but he quickly recovered. "You know me too well General!" Thank you Space-monkey I just mentally paid myself 50 bucks. Maybe I'll use it to buy something for the girls. "So which planet is it?" "P5C-768." P5C-768? It rung a bell but I couldn't immediately place it. I often wondered why the planets we visited needed to be designated with a binary code. Why couldn't they just give them a name? "P5C-768?" "Edora, you know the planet where Jack was stranded for 3 months?" "Oh, yes! Now I remember! But what would you like to do out there, son?" "Well it's been a year since we visited the planet. If my memory didn't abandon me in the last year then I remember the fire-rain being in the next couple of days. I would like to go there and monitor the changes in the fire-rain. Do some geological surveys in the area and you know.stuff." "Well I have to say that it all sounds very interesting Dr. Jackson, but you know that I can't let you go out there alone, no matter how safe that world is. You never know when the Goa'uld decide to drop by." Leave it to him to come up with the most difficult requests. "I know that General, that's why I've already asked a fully equipped military Major to join me." Here comes that certain doctor in the picture again! What am I to do with those two? "And she agreed?" Now he was definitely blushing, probably wondering how I knew whom he'd asked. "Yes, she agreed on one condition." Here it comes, I new this couldn't be all good news! "We would like to take Cassandra with us, because Janet can't leave her at home unguarded for 4 days and this way she'll be able to deal with the circumstances in a little more private way." "What? You want to take a civilian through the Gate to a planet other then her home-planet? Dr. Jackson, have you lost your mind?" Why did he always have to make things this difficult? "No sir, I haven't lost my mind. Look Cassie is a civilian who happens to know about the Stargate and has traveled through it, who has encountered the Goa'uld before and she has a really good way with people. She'll be able to make some friends and study their culture. She has told me on countless occasions that she would like to go through the Gate and study the cultures on other worlds and I believe that this may be her only chance to ever accomplish that goal. Please?" He used his best puppy-dog eyes on me, but he of all people should know that doesn't usually work on me. But I'm getting the distinct feeling that he's manipulating me into letting her go because my conscience keeps telling me to give them a go-ahead. I'm getting soft on my old age! "Okay, I'm giving you authorization to go to P5C-768 for 4 days. I'm letting you go on the condition that Cassandra is under yours and Major Fraiser's supervision. Officially she won't be on that trip, so if anything happens to her, neither the Air Force, nor this base can be held accountable. Is that clear?" "Yes Sir! Thank you General, you have no idea what this means to me. us!" Yeah, yeah! Stop sucking up like that Danny-boy! "Now get out of my office before I change my mind!" "Yes Sir!" Turning on his heels he left my office and I swear that there was an extra bounce in his step. "You leave in 2 hours!" I yelled after his retreating form and all I got in return was a muffled reply that I couldn't make out. He was definitely happy and so was I. At least now I wouldn't have to chase them away with a threat to suspend them from Gate-travel if they wouldn't stay off base for more then a day at the time. 4 days of utter bliss, only 2 teams off world on friendly missions, no accident-prone to worry about. How much better can life get? Actually, I could do with a drink! "Airman!" Now this is the sole reason I became a general.  
  
*Major Doctor Janet Fraiser*  
  
I couldn't believe that General Hammond had actually allowed this. He's usually very strict when it comes to Gate-travel. I wonder what Daniel told him? He wouldn't have lied to the General about our destination would he? "Mom when are we leaving?" "In 10 minutes honey and please calm down, it's the third time in five minutes you asked me that question. Have you made sure that you have everything you need in that backpack?" "For the hundred time today, yes mom!" She rolled her eyes at me and then sat herself on the bench again. "You sure that you still know the Iris code and the symbols of Earth? Because if you don't." "I get squished against the Iris, I know mom!" "Good!" I smile a little at my daughter and then check again if I have everything covered in my own pack. "I can't believe I'm going through the Stargate again. I wonder how many teenagers can say that they have travelled to other planets just for fun?" "Probably not many, and I bet that not many can say that they are from another planet either!" "Yeah! But you have to admit that this is cool! And I bet that you're just as nervous about going through then I am." I had almost forgotten how tiring a nervous teenager can be. How on earth could I forget! "When did you get to know me so well! I have to admit that I'm just a little bit nervous, it's just that I've never been through the Stargate without Sam and the Colonel covering my back and telling me what to do in a military situation. It's a bit scary that I'm the officer in command now." "Just act like you do when I have a sleepover and things will be just fine, believe me!" "I'm not that bad, am I?" "Mom, half my class doesn't want to come near our house any more!" "Right, thanks for the enlightenment!" "When is Uncle Daniel coming?" "He should be here any minute Cass." Just then a soft knock could be heard echoing through the room. "Enter!" Cass called. Upon hearing Cassie's voice Daniel opened the door and poked his head around. "You guys ready to go?" "Yep we're ready, more then ready actually!" Cass was all but jumping up and down with excitement. "Okay then, let's go!" Daniel held the door open for us and closed it behind my back, slightly touching it in the process. The feather light touch provoked feelings in me that I never thought I would experience again after leaving my husband. I could feel a shiver run up my spine and when it reached my neck it was taken over by a blush that went all the way to my cheeks. Because I wasn't moving, Daniel took the lead and Cassie followed until she noticed that I wasn't really tagging along. Taking a step back she grabbed my hand and dragged me after Daniel. "Mom, you didn't forget to pack that cute tank top that you wore last summer, did you?" "No why?" I could see a little twinkle in her eyes that usually means that she izs up to something. "Just checking and because I know that a certain archaeologist wouldn't mind seeing you in it." "Cass cut it out!" At this rate I won't be able to get that blush off my face before I enter that crowded control room. The General was standing behind the Tech on duty and observed every move he made like a hawk. "Sending through MALP, arrival in 5.4.3.2.1, receiving telemetry Sir!" Everybody in the control room looked up at the screen and watched as the MALP made a full turn showing an operational DHD and Stargate. "Okay Dr. Jackson, you're good to go!" "Thanks! See you guys in 4 days!" With that he left the room and made his way over to the Gate-room. "Major, please don't let him get hurt!" He looked generally concerned about Daniel, but who wouldn't be when the guy had his own bed in the infirmary. "I won't General. Scouts honour." The General seemed very relaxed as he turned and he too walked out of the room back to his office, probably to catch up on some long lost forgotten paperwork. He seems very confident that this mission isn't going to be a problem at all and why is Daniel taking a FRED. What is he up to that he needs all that material? "Well, I'm off people, try not to have any accidents while I'm on vacation!" I received some yes Ma'am's and I too made my way over to the Gate. Walking into the room I could see Cass running around the FRED and pulling on some strings here and there. "Everything is secure, we're ready to go!" She was fast becoming a very responsible young lady and that sometimes scared me. When she brought home her first boyfriend I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. He turned out to be quite the gentleman but I still didn't really trust him. But seeing them together triggered something in me as well. I was jealous at what they had and I worked it out on my daughter, telling her that she wasn't allowed to see him anymore. It was the worst mistake I could have ever made. She didn't speak to me for more then 2 weeks and spent more then a week sleeping at Sam's just so that she wouldn't have to be around me. In those two weeks I had a lot of time to think things over and I realized that having a daughter didn't necessarily meant that I couldn't date any responsible adult men. So I started having these dates with guys, mostly from base, that had been bugging me to go out with them since they first lay eyes on me. But as I had expected none of those guys really got my attention. There was only one guy at base that I really wished to go out with, the one that had never asked, until now that is. I don't know if he feels the same about me as I do about him, but this will be the perfect opportunity to find that out. "Janet? You okay?" His voice snapped me out of my dreamy state and I looked around so that I could locate the source. "Daniel! Yes I'm fine, just thinking!" "About?" "How the General let us go that easily, mostly." "Don't worry about that! What's the other thing you've been wondering about?" He looked so adorable when he was wearing that military outfit. He was one of few guys on base that was just born to wear those standard military outfits. That's probably just me thinking that but hey, when a woman's in love! "We're not going to do something that might be a bad career move, are we?" "I don't know, maybe? That depends on how you look at it." He was looking at me with his deep-blue eyes that I could all but drown in and suddenly I realized that his words held a double meaning. Is there a chance that he feels the same and that he wants to act on those feelings? God I hope he does, because I don't think that I can work up the courage to just walk up to him and tell him that I love him. "Just checking!" I left him standing there and walked towards the ramp, a small smile playing on my lips. Cass followed behind me and Daniel with the FRED was behind Cassie. Pausing in front of the event horizon, Cass caught up with me and together we stared at it for a few seconds. Cass grabbed my hand and together we jumped through the event horizon, not knowing where we would end up. I could see stars passing by me at a skyrocketing speed and if I looked a little closer I could make out planets here and there. Far too soon the ride was over and the feeling of nausea replaced the feelings of awe. I staggered a little bit when I stepped on alien soil but Cassie, who seemed remarkably stable, helped me up. "It'll pass in a second mom! Here sit down for a sec." She led me over to a log of wood that was located near the Stargate and placed me against it. Taking my flask from my belt she handed me some water and instead of drinking it I splashed it over my face, knowing that once I got a little refreshed the nausea would pass. Daniel had exited the Gate a few seconds ago and was now taking care of the FRED. "Are you okay guys?" He asked from where he was located. "We will be in a sec, won't we mom!" Cassie patted me casually on the back and I couldn't help but smile a little. She went over to help Daniel and soon we would be ready to begin our journey. Sitting against the log I had some time to take a look around and what I saw wasn't really what I had expected. All around of us were traces of destruction and only small vegetation had been able to grow on top of what seemed like a rocky soil. If I wouldn't know any better I thought something big had been dropped here, like a meteor or something. "Daniel where are we?" I stood up, checked my legs first and only after they proved fit, did I walk over to them. He looked up at me and when I gave him my best I-love-to-stick-needles-in-guys-butts look did he have the decency to look at least a little ashamed of himself. "Look Janet, promise that you won't freak on me, okay?" Freak on me? Boy this is going to be bad! "Spill it Daniel, where are we?" Daniel took me a little aside giving Cass a look that probably meant 'the grown ups need to talk so pretend to be somewhere else for a few seconds'. "Look Janet, it's not like I could actually ask the General to let us go to P3X-509. It would get him into too much trouble with his superiors." "Get him into trouble? Daniel, what about me? Don't you think that this is going to get me in as much trouble as General Hammond if someone finds out?" I was a little more then pissed off and was more then ready to just pack my bags and go back to Earth. "I know Janet, but it's like you said 'if somebody finds out'. And as far as I'm concerned I'm not going to let that happen. So if neither you or Cassandra go off telling people that we didn't really stay on Edora, well then I don't see a problem at all." He was matching my own stare and I just couldn't stay angry at that cute face. I need to get a grip; I am so not going to drool all over him for the next 4 days. "So that's where we are, on Edora?" "Yep, I asked the General to let us come here so that I could do some more readings on the fire-rain. It's supposed to start tonight. Besides I thought that you would like to see it, it's quite beautiful actually." He gave me a winning smile and knew in that instant that my resolve had crumbled into just a nagging feeling in my head that I quickly pushed so far back that I didn't hear a word of it anymore. "Okay let's go check out this fire-rain then!" I stalked off with Daniel and Cassie trying to catch up with me by jogging a little.  
  
*Doctor Daniel Jackson*  
  
Okay, she took that very well considering I lied to her rather big time. Marching through the valley that had some very resent vegetation I realized that she was trailing behind, watching the scenery with awe. I knew it would do her good to be a part of this. She doesn't deserve to be locked up in that infirmary all the time. Holding in my long strides a bit, I soon found myself walking next to her. Cassie was walking a fair distance ahead of us and that made it possible for me to talk slash flirt with her mother. "So you like what you see?" She looked me up and down and then shook her head to get the obvious coloring of her cheeks. "Oh yeah!" One must wonder whether she was talking about the scenery or me. But I don't care either way . okay, so maybe I do. Just a little. "We're nearly there so you might wanna enjoy what's left of the nice scenery." She regarded me with a look of annoyance on her face and then turned back to gazing at her boots. So she was taking about me before, whoohoo, mentally dancing around a campfire right now! Suddenly we heard a yelp from Cassie, followed by a "Mom I think we have some company!" Running over to her position, I saw a little boy sitting behind a rock, smiling shyly up at Cassie. Yep she had herself an admirer and that on the first half-hour on this planet. God she's gonna be a knockout when she's old enough to be one! "Hi!" I crouched down to the same height as the boy and gave him a good look-over. He wore some ragged clothes and had streaks of dirt plastered all over his body. "Hi!" He answered with the biggest smile I'd ever seen, except of course Sam's but let's not go there right now. "My name is Daniel Jackson and this is Janet and Cassandra Fraiser." When I pointed at Cassie his face lit up a little and he quickly hid behind his rock again. She really has this kid wrapped around her finger; I wonder how long he has been following us? "We're from far away and we wanted to come and see the fire-rain, you think you can take us to the village?" As soon as I had uttered my question he jumped up, grabbed Cassie's hand and started walking, dragging Cass along with him. "Uh, Uncle Daniel . a little bit help here!" "I hardly think he'll hurt you Cass, just go with the flow, for the good of the treaty between Earth and Edora." I sniggered a little when the look of helplessness on her face turned into one of defeat. "Ah man, why me? Why me? This is the last damn time I'm getting myself into something like this!" Grabbing Janet's hand we too followed the little fellow to the village. I felt her fingers curl round mine and as expected they were a perfect match. I always knew that she belonged with me, from the moment we met there was something between us, eventhough I was technically still married to Sha're. But now I was surer then ever that she returned at least a little bit of those feelings for me, by not pulling back her hand. Looking at her surprised yet pleased face, I gave her a light shrug. "It seems to be a custom here and seeing as I am the anthropologist of the group, I say we follow those customs." She softly laughed at my attempt at joking before she fell in step and the both of us continued on in silence. Upon entering the village I saw the many farmers working hard on their land, only a few sparing us a second glance. Some little children were running through the fields and as soon as they saw us, well at that moment I wished that we didn't look so damn different from everybody else. They ran over towards us and started asking question all at once. Janet and I tried to calm them down, but as one seemed to shut up some other kid found an interesting question. Soon the farmers noticed the noisy bunch and some made their way over to us. Finally, salvation! I recognised one as Paynan, a farmer that Jack had told me all about. He waved at us and after he had made his way through the squirming kids he shook our hands. "Nice to see you folks again!" "It's indeed nice to be here again Paynan." "I don't think that I met these two lovely ladies before?" He looked at Cass and Janet and then back at me, probably waiting for introductions. "Well this is Janet Fraiser, chief medical officer at the SGC, and that's Cassandra Fraiser, Janet's daughter." "Well well, I've been hearing all about you ma'am, but I never had the pleasure to meet you, upon until now that is. At least now I can understand the desire of many of Edora's men to return to Earth." Glancing at Janet, I saw a slight blush creep up her cheek as she tried to look away from Paynan. Deciding to save her from any more embarrassment I decided to ask him about Laira. "Ah Paynan, where's Laira? We'd like to talk to her if that's possible." A dark look crossed his face before it became devoid of any emotions, which was very weird for a man who wore his emotions on his sleeve. "She's no longer among us, my friend, but I believe that you will find someone at her house that will be pleased to see you!" His voice caught in his throat and he quickly looked down to hide some of his emotions. "What do you mean Paynan, did she move to another village?" Glancing up at me I could that tell that he was shocked at my statement. "I believe it would be best that you go over to her house, everything will become clear to you once you're there. Trust me on this one, Daniel Jackson." Walking away from us I could tell by the way his shoulders were slumped that something was very wrong here. I also noticed that as soon as I had mentioned Laira's name that the numerous children that were standing around us had become very quiet, which wasn't like them at all. Looking over at Cassie and Janet I could see the same confusion written on their faces. "Well I suggest that we go check out Laira's place then." "Lead the way!" Starting the short walk to her house I saw that Cassie was lagging behind, a faraway look on her face. Probably thinking about her homeplanet Hanka right now. It does resemble Edora. When we reached the house I could hear a baby wailing and then a slamming door before I collided head-on with the person that had left the place. Getting my bearings back I looked at the person staring back at me from his place on the ground. "Oh my God Garan, I'm so sorry!" I stretched out my hand to help him up, but instead of grabbing it he made a lunge for my legs, effectively bringing me down into the mud. Thinking that he meant it as a joke to get back at me, I started laughing. At least until I felt his fist connect with my jaw. "Ouch, Garan what the hell was that for!" Seeing another punch headed my way, I ducked my head and I could feel his arm swivel past my head, missing it by a mere inch. His punch had made him lose his balance and soon I was holding his wrists, forcing him on the ground. "Garan, what the hell has gotten into you?" My breathing was coming in short gasps from the struggle so I sounded more like a castrate but at the moment I didn't really care. "How dare you show your face here after all that has happened?" He spit the words out into my face and if I didn't have to use my both hands to restrain him I would have wiped it. "Garan please stop talking in riddles, because I really would like to know what the hell is going on here!" Feeling his struggle diminish I released his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Talk to Hanah!" With that he stalked of at a high pace leaving me standing there dumbstruck. Now that I wasn't talking anymore I could hear that the baby has stopped crying, but instead I could hear a woman's soft sobbing. Fearing that Janet was somehow hurt, I swiveled around, nearly losing my balance in the process and half ran over to the entrance of the house. Seeing her sitting there with a young sobbing girl in her arms I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I had been holding. Getting a slight head nod from her, telling me that she was okay, I looked around the room, only to spot Cassie holding a tiny baby in her arms. She was softly singing to it and rocked it into sleep in the rocking chair she was seated in. "Hanah?" Addressing the young woman in Janet arms silently didn't seem to do the trick, so I made my way over to them and crouched down in front of them. Looking in Hanah's eyes, the only thing I saw was grief. "He doesn't know what he's doing, please you must forgive him for hurting you!" She was pleading a case that she had already won, for I had already forgiven him. "It's okay Hanah, just tell me what happened okay, take your time." Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then untangled herself from Janet, but she didn't go to far as to lose all contact with her. "He hates the baby!" Okay now that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear and apparently neither did Cassie because I could hear her gasp. "Why?" I gently encouraged her to continue. "Because she took away their mother's life." Her speech had dropped to a whisper so I had to strain my ears to hear her. This time it was Janet who chimed in. "You mean that Laira died giving birth to the baby?" I knew, even before she shook her head in a positive way, out of her body language that Janet had guessed correctly. "Oh my god, it's awful, I'm so sorry!" Having the answer to my question seemed a little more difficult to handle then I had first expected but feeling the gentle squeeze of my hand I looked up into Janet's eyes and drew comfort from her strong persona. Looking over at Cassie I saw she was intently studying the baby's face. Suddenly a whiff of recognition passed her features and when she looked up at me I could see that she had made an important discovery. Standing up I walked over to her and looked at the baby that was fitfully sleeping in her arms. Not really understanding what she had seen, I looked up at her and silently asked her the question "what?" "Look closer!" was all she said. Taking a second longer look at the baby's face, I too suddenly recognized a very obvious feature of the person that was very likely her father. Doing the math in my head I realized that there was no other way, he had to be the father and Cassie had come to that same conclusion. "Oh boy, no wonder he was pissed at seeing us!"  
  
-------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED------------------------ ------------------------ 


End file.
